


Please don't stop the rain

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

Allia took a deep breath as she walked up to the door of her old home, the one she had left when she got tired of her mother's strict rules. It had been weeks, maybe months-Allia couldn't remember how long it had been since she had seen her mother. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by the same woman she had left in the middle of the night long ago. "What do you want?"   
"Mom, I just wanted to come let you know I'm okay. Maybe catch up a little bit."   
  
She thought she was prepared for this reunion but she didn't honestly know what she was expecting. "I don't want anything to do you with. Leave." Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, as she tried to process the words. "What do you me-"  
"Leave.  _Now._ "  _Slam._ Here she was, now being greeted by the door that was just opened being slammed to her face.   
  
That was hours ago now, and Allia hadn't moved from her spot since then. She didn't quite know where she was, and she didn't really care. Her eyes were swollen from crying so much, and her lungs hurt from the rapid breathing while sobbing. Her hands reached up and slid off the purple headband that helped to keep her hair pulled back and she held it in her hands. Before she knew it, her thoughts had turned on her.   
  
 _Your own mother doesn't love you anymore. What else is there to fight for? You don't have anything to return to after all of this is over._ Memories began to flash through her mind of the night she had decided to run away and of the hours after that of when she had met him. "I still have Kazuma to fight for, I can't just give up on him.." She tried to assure herself.  _Haha, how long is that going to last? Once he finishes getting that keyblade, he won't need you and he won't even have to protect you. You'll only be a thorn in his side. He doesn't even like you anyways. You can't defend yourself and you don't even have a real weapon._ "N-No. He'd tell me if I bothered him so much." 

 _Is that what you keep telling yourself? You're so pathetic. He probably can't wait to get rid of you from his sight. You're weak and you never think before you act which only causes danger. Face it, you're better off just fighting on your own, not that you'd even get very far._ Her tears started dropping to the ground beneath her as her hands gripped her hair in them and she gritted her teeth to prevent from screaming out. She shook her head back and forth as she tried to wipe her thoughts from her mind but they refused to leave her alone. Standing up, she started to run; She didn't know where she was running to but she needed to find something to clear her mind and she needed to clear it now.   
  
What felt like only minutes later, she was staring at where she knew Kazuma would be. Part of her wanted to run to find him because even if she didn't want to admit it, something about being around him made her feel safe. Being around him made her feel like she wasn't so alone. The other part of her just wanted to turn and leave without a word and find somewhere to go without a trace so he could just forget about her. Instead, she forced herself to write a note. Her handwriting wasn't the neatest in the world, but it a nice mixture of cursive and print; You could tell that she often went back and forth between the two as she wrote but it didn't affect the legibility too much.   
  
Pulling out her headband from her pocket from the previous events, she took a moment. She rarely ever took off her headband, and she refused to leave it behind if she didn't have it yet here she was. She folded up the note, wrote his name on the outside, and wrapped the headband around it and left it where she knew he would see it soon after. Turning, she left it all behind as she headed somewhere; She still didn't know where but she figured it'd be best if she just left although the words she wrote in the note would haunt her for the time she was alone.  
  
 _Kazuma,  
  
_ _I assume you're reading this at this point obviously, but regardless. I wanted to say thank you. You were a great team-mate, and I won't forget all the times you were there to help me or protect me, or even to get me out of trouble I had found a way to get into. I just have a favor to ask of you, two, actually. First; Get that keyblade of yours. I know you had plans to anyway, but don't give up on it regardless of anything that happens. When you get it, make sure to kick some major heartless asses for me, alright? Second; As tough as it is for me to write this, don't come looking for me.. please.. I.. I'm sorry..  
  
_ _I'm so sorry. I.. You'd be better off without me.._

_-Allia_


End file.
